


Between two evils

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fëanor Lives, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Mansions of Aulë, Matchmaking, Meddling Valar, Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Melkor wants to become king of the world. Therefore, he needs a lieutenant. He sets an eye on Mairon, a Maia of Aulë, thinking his loyalties don't just lie with the Smith. He's right about that, but they don't lie with him eitherOrWhen a very weak Maia seemingly comes out of nowhere and ruins Melkor's whole entire plan
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. A tale of two Maiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Mairon was in the forge again, like he usually was. Lord Aulë had given him an assignment and he was going to carry it out. He had chosen once of the farthest forgers to make sure no one was interrupted. He didn't want to disappoint his lord. Besides, working in the forge kept him distracted from the fact that he was pretty much alone. He didn't exactly have a lot of friends and lord Aulë cared about him, but that was about it.

It's not like he'd ever miss him if he ever went missing or was destroyed. There were so many others Getting very warm, he pulled off his tunic, before continuing on. He had to continue on. He was lord Aulë's best Maia. He had a reputation to uphold with that. It wouldn't do well if he was seen slacking off. However, a small part of him wished for some company that wasn't his lord or any of his other maiar

Suddenly hearing something fall to the floor behind him a few minutes later, he immediately whirled around to see a frail looking female Maia hastily picking up the books she'd dropped on the ground in surprise. He quietly looked her up and down, seeing she was wearing the dark green robes that the Maiar of the lady Yavanna wore. She was incredibly tiny too, barely reaching his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was here." She apologised quickly, starting to back away and he held up his hands.

"That's quite alright, but what are you doing here. You're not one of lord Aulë's maiar." He commented, looking her up and down.He felt her power level and it wasn't that high. "No, I'm not. I'm one of the lady Yavanna, although I serve the lady Nienna as well." She answered and he nodded in understanding. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your lady?" He asked and she looked down at the ground, kicking a non-existent stone.

"I always come here for some peace and quiet and when I want to be alone." She told him. "Why do you want to be alone?" He asked gently. He knew the feeling after all. "Some of the other maiar don't think I should be counted among their ranks." She muttered, clearly feeling embarrassed. He frowned at hearing that. Yes, she clearly wasn't the strongest, but that was no reason to say where didn't belong with them. 

"They're idiots." He stated bluntly and she giggled as she gave him a tiny smile He immediately gave her one back, before beckoning her in. "You're more than welcome to stay here, but I'll warn you that it will be very loud, so you will not get your quiet." He told her. "That's alright. You're already better company than some of the other Maiar." She replied as she walked further into the room. He chuckled, before holding out his hand. "I'm Mairon." He introduced himself as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mairon I'm Gaileth." She said and he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you as well, Gaileth." He returned with a warm smile as they let go of each other. "What were you making?" She asked as she sat down on an empty table. Not _at_ an empty table, _on_. He raised an eyebrow at her odd seating position and she shrugged. "I like to be tall." She responded and a genuine laugh shot out of his mouth before he could stop it. He immediately covered his mouth in surprise.

It had been a while since he had really laughed at something and here was this tiny Maia managing to make him laugh at their first meeting. She didn't look offended at his laugh all as she smiled at him. "Lord Aulë gave me an assignment and I have to finish it." He explained as he went back to work. "Right now? You do realise it's getting quite late in the evening." She commented and he just gave her a pointed look.

"I wasn't going to stay up reading all night. Just until I felt better and I'd go to bed for tomorrow." She defended herself with an annoyed roll of her eyes and he smirked as he turned back to his project. "Whatever you say." He muttered sarcastically, getting a tiny rock thrown to his head for good measure. He chuckled, before going back to work. He was aware of Gaileth watching him work with curious eyes, but where he would get nervous or defensive when other people watched him, he didn't feel that here as he just let her watch. 

She occasionally asked him questions about what he was doing and he answered them. Seeing her rub her eyes after a while, he put his hammer down. "I think it's time that you went to bed." He told her. While they didn't actually need sleep, they did concentrate a lot better when fully rested. "Only if you go as well. I don't want to walk back on my own and I can see you struggle with that hammer." She bargained and he hesitated 

He really wanted to continue on with this project as he didn't want to disappoint his lord Aulë, but he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't start to feel tired too. Perhaps, a few hours of rest wouldn't hurt "Very well. Let me close the forge down." He replied, before going to do so. Offering his arm to her after taking over her books for her, she took it and they walked out of the forge with smiles on their faces.

If anyone had seen them walking together, they certainly would've gotten odd looks as the tall, male Maia and the tiny, female Maia walked together, chatting like they were old friends. Arriving at her rooms, he turned to her and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I hope to see you again, lady Gaileth." He said. "I hope so too, lord Mairon. Can I have my books now?" She asked as he was still holding them. He quickly gave them back, before saying goodbye and walking away. She watched him go, before going inside her room. 

The next day, Mairon proudly showed the finished product to Gaileth. "It's beautiful." She commented at seeing the circlet in his hands. "What if lord Aulë will not like it?" He asked nervously and she thought for a minute. "Well, I do not want to speak up against one of the Valar, but if he doesn't like it, then he's an.... idiot." She replied, whispering the last word and he let out an exaggerated gasp, making her laugh.

From that day on, they often met together in the forge if their duties allowed them to. He started to show her some things he learned from lord Aulë about creating things and in return, she often took him outside and allowed him things Yavanna had taught her all about growing things and neither of them noticed the other paying more attention to them showing them said things, rather than the actual things being showed

The Valar of course quickly noticed this development, especially Aulë and his wife. "It seems that my Maia is really taken with one of yours, my lady wife." Aulë commented one day and Yavanna chuckled in answer. "It seems that way. Are they good together?" She asked as the two mostly spent time in her husband's forges."It's.... odd. I know Mairon through-and-through, but it's like he's a completely different person when he's with her. He's really something. His work is pretty incredible, I'll give him that." He started

"But he's just so tough to be around a lot of the time. He takes everything so incredibly seriously, it's like we're all walking on eggshells. I mean, he's supposed to be a mentor someday." He commented, not knowing that Mairon had actually been right around the corner and heard his words. Feeling incredibly hurt, the Maia walked away, therefore missing his lord's next words"But he's not like that with her." He continued

"When he's around her, he's actually smiling and laughing a lot more than he usually does around other people. A few days ago, she walked into the main forge a bit early when I was working with him. He just completely lit up like I've never seen anyone light up before. They both have great potential in them. We just need to wait and see how they will use it." He continued, deep in thought and his wife smiled at him. 

"I will be completely honest with you right now: when Iluvátar told me and Nienna to take her under our wings after explaining everything about her, I was incredibly tempted to decline the offer. However, seeing her literally skip towards her duties now that she has met Mairon I'm glad that I didn't." She confessed and her husband chuckled as they walked on, discussing ways on how to make this situation even better for everyone. They all knew that they had to watch out as they weren't the only ones interested in Mairon 

In the meantime, Gaileth found a very down Mairon sitting in what had unofficially become their forge, his head hanging low and his shoulders shaking. She immediately dropped her things and ran towards him. She kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his knee and made him look up at her. "What is it?" She asked gently. "It was lord Aulë. H-he said I was impossible to be around." Mairon hiccuped

"He said that no one could s-stand me." He continued and she frowned, angry at the Vala's words. Thinking of a way to cheer him up, she held out a hand. "Hello, I'm No One. Nice to meet you." She said and he let out a very tiny, wet chuckle as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back. It was a rather odd sight as she was so much smaller than him, but neither of them cared as he leaned against her as much as possible

"It's not true, Mairon. You're absolutely amazing and if I can stand you, then how bad can you be?" She asked, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her head that replied "very bad." He sniffed and wiped his nose. "I j-just wanted to make beautiful things. If he says I'm h-his best, why isn't that enough? I didn't know I had to be c-charisma personified. I can't be that." He cried and she leant against him. "Then don't. Just do your utmost best and just be yourself." She told him. Seeing him still looking sad, she had an idea.

" _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Mairon. Looking so down in the dumps."_ She started to sing, climbing up to kneel behind him and dramatically drape herself over him at the word "dumbs." "What are you doing?" He asked, but she just continued singing. " _Every guy here would love to be you, Mairon, even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favourite guy!"_ She continued. 

"Not according to lord Aulë I'm not." He muttered and she blew a raspberry at him. " _Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why. No one's slick as Mairon. No one's quick as Mairon. No one's neck's incredibly thick like Mairon."_ She continued, tickling his neck and he instinctively hunched his shoulders at that, desperately trying to fight his smile.

" _There's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon. You can ask any Gothmog, Gotrthaur or Curumo and they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on."_ She sang dramatically. The first snort finally escaped Mairon as he tried to subdue it. Ignoring it, she went on. " _No one's been like Mairon_ _A king pin like Mairon. N_ _o one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Mairon_ "She continued, tickling his chin with one finger. He smirked, before actually opening his mouth. **"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating."** He sang.

" _My- what a guy, that Mairon!"_ Gaileth cheered at seeing him happier again, before continuing on, Mairon joining in. _"No one fights like Mairon._ _Douses lights like Mairon._ _In a wrestling match nobody bites like Mairon."_ She sang further, making him laugh again. " _No one hits like Mairon. M_ _atches wits like Mairon. I_ _n a spitting match nobody spits like Mairon."_ She continued with a smirk.

He smirked right back at her. **"** **I'm espcially good at expectorating."** He sang, before spitting quite a distance away from him into an empty bucket _"Ten points for Mairon!"_ Gaileth cheered _. "_ _No one smiths like Mairon._ _Makes those beauts like Mairon._ _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like_ _Mairon_." She sang, before he took over. **I use jewels in all of my decorating."** He sang.

" _Say it again._ _Who's a man among men?_ _Who's a super success?_ _Don't you know? Can't you guess?_ _Ask his fans and his five hangers-on._ _There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down. And his names M-A-I-R-O-N. MAIRON!!!!"_ Gaileth finished, before they fell to the floor into a heap, laughing until they criedNeither of them was aware of their audience. The Vala Melkor wanted to have the world for his own and he wanted to corrupt Mairon to his side to accomplish that, but ever since Mairon had met that tiny Maia, nothing had gone right.

Mairon was a lot happier now, while he needed him to be cold and distant, unhappy with the way things were. He had thought now would've been a perfect moment to talk to him, but Gaileth had beaten him to it.He huffed in disdain at seeing Mairon looking at Gaileth with so much adoration in his eyes. He was supposed to look at _him_ that way, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Soon, however, was another story. He was patient. He could wait until the right moment. That tiny Maia was not going to be a problem, she was far too weak to beat him. Willing to let them have this happiness, he walked away for now. Over the next few months, Mairon and Gaileth grew closer to each other, helped by their Valar. Aulë and Yavanna got together and discussed ways to get the two Maiar close.

They settled on something that looked like an exchange program. The maiar of Aulë would teach something to the maiar of Yavanna and they'd do the same. Mairon and Gaileth were immediately paired together to their happiness and they quickly became even closer. When Mairon nervously declared her love for her, he was relieved when she told him she felt the same. A few months later, Gaileth walked into their forge after having finished her duties, only to find it empty. She suddenly had two hands covering her eyes and smiled.

"Mairon." She whined playfully and she heard him chuckle as he kissed the top out their head and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. "You're way too tall." She complained as usual, before kissing him. He quickly kissed her back, feeling so incredibly happy with her. Pulling back, she tilted her head at him in confusion.

In the past couple of weeks, he'd been rather distant with her, as if he was trying to hide something from her. He chuckled at seeing her face. "I'm sorry if I worried you, my Gaileth. I was just busy creating something and i didn't want you to see until it was done." He explained, getting a box from a dark corner. She straightened up in surprise at seeing it and he chuckled again.

"Close your eyes." He said gently and she immediately did. She felt him carefully put something on her head, before stepping back. "Beautiful." He breathed as she opened her eyes again. Looking at her reflection in a bucket of water, she saw it was a diadem with diamonds in leaf patterns. Now everyone will see you as the queen I see you as." He explained as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Not a queen, my love. Never a queen." She replied He quickly smiled at her, before conceding and gently kissing her temple.

"Now, I feel really bad because I don't have anything for you." She muttered and he immediately smiled down at her. "You don't have to give me anything, my beautiful Gaileth." He replied. "But I want to." She protested, before getting an idea. "Wait, wait, wait. I've got something. You'll love this." She babbled excitedly, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the forge 

Getting outside on the grass, she told him to close his eyes as well and he obeyed. Using her powers, she carefully walked over the grass as flowers grew underneath her feet. "Okay, you can look." She said once she was finished. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight in front of him: his name sloppily written in flowers, the flowers beneath her feet forming the bottom point of a heart. "I love it." He said and she happily jumped in his arms. 

One thing that Gaileth really didn't like, was how Melkor slowly tried to spend more time with Mairon. She knew where Mairon's heart really lied, but she was worried. Melkor had a way with words that she recognised and she was scared he'd corrupt her handsome Mairon. She was not going to let that happen and that's why she was currently walking right towards the Vala one afternoon. "Lady Gaileth. How can I help?" He asked. "You can help by leaving Mairon alone." She replied and he laughed. "What will you do if I don't?" He asked.

"I'll destroy you." Gaileth replied in a dead serious tone and he laughed again. "Duly noted, my lady." He said with a mocking bow, before walking away. She watched him go, before going back to Mairon. She immediately hugged him tightly, reminding herself that he was there with her. He hugged her back, despite not knowing the reason for the hug. They stood there for a while, unaware of what was ahead of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired by the Morgoth/Mairon fanart comic "the seduction of Mairon" on Deviantart.
> 
> I know "Gorthaur" is Sauron , but I needed a third name in the song
> 
> Never thought I'd use the tags "meet-cute" and "healthy relationship" in a story about Sauron of all people
> 
> Read and review. See you next time
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/587156870169171922/ (diadem)


	2. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Time passed and Melkor kept trying to convince Mairon to join his side. Gaileth walked in one day to see Melkor standing extremely close to her maiar. She stormed forwards and pulled Mairon away from him. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" She hissed as she stood in front of him and the Vala scoffed. "And you think you can stop me? You're weak and pathetic. It's a miracle Mairon wants to be around you." He replied 

While he had been talking, he had grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. "Don't you dare touch her!" Mairon growled as he was now the one pulling his loved one out of Melkor's grip, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest. "Well, aren't you two so adorable? What's your secret?" Melkor taunted them, glaring down at the Maia who heard what he wanted: Mairon's love and loyalty. Mairon glared at him as he kept holding Gaileth, her cheek squished against his chest as she gave the Vala an evil look as well

"Get out! Get out and never touch my Gaileth again!" Mairon spat at Melkor, walking backwards with Gaileth still in his arms. Melkor hummed in answer. "Fine. Just think about my words, Mairon." He replied, before walking away. "What words? What did he say to you?" She asked in worry, pulling back and looking at him. "Just the usual. "Join me. We can rule the world together" and all that." He answered, before rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked in worry, caressing his cheek. She'd been very busy, so she hadn't seen him in a couple of days. "I don't know. A few days, I think." He muttered, rubbing his temple next. "This isn't the first time he's been here, is it?" She slowly asked in realisation and growing dread and he shook his head. "He's been here at least once every day." He answered, before sighing and looking at her

"I'm so tired, my beloved Gaileth. I'm so incredibly tired, but I can't sleep. I just keep hearing his voice in my head every time I try to close my eyes and get some sleep. I... I can't sleep with him haunting me with every step I take." He breathed, holding out his arms in a rare plea for help and she immediately walked back into his arms and gave him the tightest hug she could possibly manage, gently rubbing his back and stroking his red hair. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. You're alright." She whispered to calm him down again 

"Okay, time to go to bed for the both of us." She gently breathed after a while as his bone-crushing grip on her finally relaxed a tiny bit. He briefly nodded in answer, his cheek resting against the top of her head despite the height difference between them, but was unwilling to let her go just yet. She eventually pulled herself out of his arms with difficulty and closed the forge down, before leading him to his room.

Gently helping him getting into his warm and comfortable bed after discarding his outer robes onto a chair, she was about to finally leave the room for her own when he grabbed her hand and stopped her from going. "Stay, please." He breathed with a pleading tone and with a warm smile, she immediately lifted the blankets and climbed into bed with him, lying with her back against his chest and his arms tightly around her.

Because she was so incredibly tiny compared to him, she was completely enveloped by him. He breathed in her scent from her hair and finally relaxed as he closed his eyes. "I love you so much, my beautiful Gaileth." He breathed as he held her close to him."I love you too, my amazing Mairon." She replied, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it. He smiled, before finally falling asleep, smelling his Maia's scent. She smiled at hearing his breathing deepening, before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well, surrounded by her Maia's warmth

The next morning, Gaileth woke up first. This really said something about how tired Mairon was as he was almost always the first one up and ready to work. She smiled at hearing that he was still asleep, carefully covering his hand with hers. Not wanting to wake him up, she looked around the room, seeing the many tools and drawings hanging from the wall.... as well as lord Aulë watching them in surprise from the doorway. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Gaileth used a bit of her magic to make sure Mairon stayed asleep and carefully got out of bed. "Just to clarify: we didn't do anything, but sleep." She whispered as she joined the Vala. "I can see that by your robes. Yavanna was missing you. What are you doing here?" He asked quietly and she sighed deeply. "Melkor has been trying to get into Mairon's mind." She began

"He hasn't slept in days and didn't want me to leave him. To be completely honest with you: I'm worried. I know what kind of being Melkor is and I'm terrified that Mairon will listen to him one day. That wasn't really helped by him hearing you talk about how he was difficult to get along with." She continued and he winced at realising his Maia had heard him. "The decision to follow Melkor will only lead to corruption, pain and death and I think we both don't want to lose him." She finally said and he immediately shook his head. 

"What do you want?" He asked then after taking in her words. "I don't know. Maybe, someone to look after him to make sure that Melkor won't get him. I refuse to lose him to someone like him. He reminds me of you-know-who and we both know how that ended." She replied and he thought for a second, before getting an idea. "Don't worry, Gaileth. You'll get exactly what you want." He promised and she frowned in confusion

He walked away without explanation, however and with no other choice, she went back to the bed and carefully climbed in again. Even in sleep, Mairon immediately wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair as he sighed in contentment. Even in sleep, he had missed her presence. A few hours later, Gaileth was summoned before lady Yavanna. "My husband and I have agreed on a new task for you, Gaileth." She said

From that day forwards, Gaileth became Mairon's assistant and work partner, looking after him by making sure he slept and ate well and helping him in all his projects. Her powers were slightly increased by the Valar and her stamina was heightened quite a bit so she could work along in the forge with him full-time without problem. Aulë also apologised for his words to his Maia, giving him the approval he so desperately wanted. Mairon blushed as Gaileth nudged him, not knowing he had her to thank for that.

However, one incredible thing that Gaileth absolutely loved apart from seeing Mairon almost the entire day now and working together with him, was the absolute frustration that Melkor had on his face every time he saw that Mairon wasn't alone anymore. Every time he popped by and saw that she was there, he grit his teeth in frustration and she hid a smile as he left again. She made sure to never leave him alone for long. 

She kept telling Mairon many good things about himself without making him too prideful and one day, Mairon suddenly grabbed her into a hug and spun her around. "He's gone. I don't hear his voice in my head anymore. I just hear your now." He told her with an absolutely ecstatic laugh and she immediately smiled as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, even as he put her down again. 

Unfortunately, they couldn't avoid Melkor forever and he finally managed to catch Mairon alone one evening. Mairon furiously sent a big blaze of fire to him. "Get out! I told you to stay away from me when you grabbed my Gaileth! I don't want your attention! Get out!" He shouted, trying to push the Vala away. Melkor simply grabbed his arm and pulled it aside. "What a temper. Such a waste." He commented. Mairon glared at him with tears of frustration in his eyes. "Why do you keep tormenting me?" He asked

In answer, Melkor suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. Mairon immediately pulled away from the kiss, seeing a shocked Gaileth standing there in the doorway. "Gaileth.... this isn't what it looks like. Please." He begged, but she ran away without a word. "Gaileth!" He shouted, trying to run after her. Melkor grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "Do you see, Mairon? Everyone will eventually leave you." He taunted. 

Mairon turned to glare at him, hands heating up with fire. "You knew she was standing there. You knew she'd see." He hissed. "I did you a favour. You can't seriously be thinking of continuing your relationship with that pathetic creature. I can bring you true power." Melkor replied. Once, Mairon might have been tempted by it, but not now. "You made my Gaileth think I deceived her. I don't want anything to do with you." He spat.

He then sent another blast of fire towards the Vala, who was pushed back slightly. Before Melkor could react to the attack, the doors to the forge were suddenly blasted open and a furious Aulë was standing there with a rather smug Gaileth at his side. "Melkor!!! I believe my Maia told you countless times to leave him and Gaileth alone and it seems that you still need to learn. Get out of my halls! If I ever see you again, Eru help me, I will send you to the void myself." Aulë roared as the tiny Maia silently joined Mairon's side

"Gaileth, I'm so sorry. I-" Mairon started to apologise, only to be cut off by her passionately kissing him as well. Unlike he had done with Melkor, Mairon immediately returned the kiss happily as he pulled her much closer to him. Melkor glared at the couple as he was sent out by Aulë. Gaileth broke the kiss and turned to glare him as well, tightening her grip on Mairon and her eyes shouting the word "mine!"

Eventually, Melkor showed his true, evil colours to all the other Valar and Maiar in Valinor as he fled to the east. Both Mairon and Gaileth immediately relaxed at hearing the news and the former pulled the latter into a hug. "Thank you, my love. Thank you so much." He breathed, holding her tightly. "You're very welcome." She replied, hugging him back and burying her face in his chest as she felt his warmth.

Gaileth still stayed Mairon's assistant after Melkor finally left Valinor as she loved it too much to stop and go back to Yavanna and the Valar allowed them to stay like that, seeing how happy they were together. One day, Mairon told her that they'd do something else that day. Getting onto horseback with a picnic, they rode through a place in the forests surrounding the halls of Aulë. Gaileth had found it many years ago and it had become their spot. They immediately got off their horses and sat down on the grass with the small picnic basket.

Gaileth immediately leaned against him and he gently wrapped his arms around her, his cheek squished against the top of her head. She eventually closed her eyes as she enjoyed the light of the trees on her face and the warmth of her maiar around her like a warm blanket on a winter day. "I love you, Gaileth." He whispered after a while. "I love you too, Mairon." She replied. "I really love you." He insisted.

She was about to reply when he continued talking and she quickly closed her mouth." I never loved anyone like I love you. You protected me from Melkor. You always supported me when I felt down and insecure about myself and you never gave up on me. You are my beacon in my life. My bright light." He continued, caressing her cheek with love in his eyes and she smiled and blushed at the same time.

Her name meant "bright light" and she loved it when he used it. "Why are you saying this?" She asked with a confused smile on her face. "Because I want you to be mine... forever." He replied, getting a small box out of the picnic basket and showing the ring inside. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. It was clearly based on the small tiara he had made for her a long time ago. It had leaf patterns on the lower row and ended with a bigger diamond 

"Oh, Mairon." She breathed in awe at seeing it. "Is that a yes?" He asked. " _Yes!!!!"_ She squealed, tackling him into a hug. He laughed as he let himself fall back onto the ground and made sure that he didn't lose the ring. He buried his face in her hair as he held her tightly. "Oh, my beautiful Gaileth." He breathed with so much love in his voice. She buried her face into his chest, clutching his robes as she felt incredibly happy 

Aulë and Yavanna were incredibly happy to hear the news and quickly helped plan the feast. While Maiar marrying each other wasn't something new, it was very rare. No one cared, however as they were excited for the wedding. Gaileth was overjoyed to marry the love of her life and walked with her head in the clouds. Mairon was the same as he often pulled Gaileth in his arms, making her giggle every time he did it.

She absolutely loved it when he did it and always held him tightly whenever he pulled her into his arms A few months later, a wedding feast was held in Valinor as two Maiar got bound forever. Yavanna had happily designed Gaileth's wedding dress with help from her good friend Estë and the tiny Maia immediately loved it as she twirled around while wearing it with a laugh, the skirt flowing around her. Mairon won't know what he'll see." Yavanna commented with an incredibly excited smile at seeing her Maia so happy. 

It turned out that Yavanna was incredibly right as Mairon simply stared in awe as Gaileth slowly walked towards him at Yavanna's arm, the Valar queen fulfilling the role of the bride's mother. He clearly couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her. "You're so beautiful." He breathed and she immediately beamed at him, before the ceremony started. They both had to say something to each other and Mairon was going first

"My amazing, beautiful Gaileth. When a small, clumsy Maia dropped her books at entering the forge, I never would've thought she'd change my life so incredibly much that I don't even know how i managed to live without you before. You lit up my life in so many ways and helped me fight Melkor's poisonous words. I don't ever want to leave your side again, my beautiful bright light and I really hope I never will." He told her. 

She beamed at him with a few tears of happiness rolling down and he gently wiped them away, making them both laugh as it was her turn to speak up. "My wonderful, handsome Mairon, when I needed some peace and quiet after a long day, I never thought I'd find the piece of my life that was missing and that it turned out to be a rather grumpy Maia who really needs to smile more." She started, pinching his cheek and making the gathered maiar laugh and chuckle as he playfully glared at her and she smiled back

"You never pushed me away or thought me weak. You simply accepted me for who I am and taught me so many things that I honestly want you to never stop. I will always be your rock, your home and your love as long as I know that you'll be mine." She continued. They then promised to always love and support each other, knowing that they'd always keep that promise. Kissing each other, they finally felt complete

At their wedding feast, the couple were very difficult to separate from each other as they seemed to be attached at the hip. Only when one of the Valar and a good friend of theirs, Olórin, came to see them did they let each other go. Gaileth was asked to sing a song for them as her singing voice was famous among the maiar and Valar. After thinking for a moment, Gaileth knew the perfect song to sing for them

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_The world that's waiting up for me_

_That I call my own_

_Through the dark, through the door_

_Through where no one's been before_

_But it feels like home_

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_

_We can live in a world that we design_

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_There's a house we can build_

_Every room inside is filled_

_With things from far away_

_The special things I compile_  
_Each one there to make you smile_

_On a rainy day_

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_

_I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_

_Runaway to a world that we design_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_However big, however small_

_Let me be part of it all_

_Share your dreams with me_

_You may be right, you may be wrong_

_But say that you'll bring me along_

_To the world you see_

_To the world I close my eyes to see_

_I close my eyes to see_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_A million dreams, a million dreams_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_For the world we're gonna make_

At the end of the song and once she was finished singing, she politely bowed towards everyone gathered as they immediately applauded her, Mairon naturally being the loudest as he proudly took her into his arms again, holding her incredibly close to him. "That was amazing, my beautiful Gaileth. You really are the star of today" He whispered as he brushed her hair back and she beamed up at him. 

"Thank you so much, my love." She replied, caressing his cheek and kissing him once more. Unlike Melkor, whose kiss had been harsh and forceful as he tried to assert his dominance over him, her kisses were always kind and gentle, making him wish that they never stopped. Breaking apart, they looked at each other with half-open eyes and smiled at each other, before he twirled her around as another song started. Neither of them noticed the dark eyes watching their every move to report them back to the one being they didn't want to see again

Not long after that, Gaileth was working in what was now their forge alone for once. Mairon had been summoned by Aulë on his own and she had used this opportunity to try and create something on her own and she was actually succeeding. She had snuck behind his back a few times to make it, but she had finally done it. The bracelet wasn't perfect, but she had done her best on it and she knew he'd see that too. 

She suddenly jumped up and quickly hid the finished bracelet behind her back as Mairon stormed into the room. "The elves have been seen by Oromë." He told her as he draped himself on a table. "That's good, right?" She asked as she hid the bracelet in a bucket. "Yes, except that they don't dare to have them so close to Melkor. They're planning to capture him and imprison him here." He replied and she paled at that

"Please, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two more chapters, because I'm loving this story. 
> 
> Next chapter will have the elves arriving and probably the unchaining of Melkor
> 
> Read and review. See you next time
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/325314773090046062/ (engagement ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/AWnLUPmFsumFXibcr3DckHWnAnzsToqQnXzFQI2GyOfWlGSd_SVW1n4/ (wedding dress


	3. Melkor returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise that 

Things were incredibly sombre after the Valar fought Melkor and brought him back to Valinor to be imprisoned in the halls of Mandos. Mairon closed himself off from everyone, including his beloved Gaileth. The tiny Maia was starting to grow worried when she began to wake up without him lying next to her. When they married, he started to sleep longer, but it seems that sometimes, he skipped rest entirely 

She knew that something was really bothering him apart from the obvious, but he just wouldn't tell her what it is. She tried checking on him with her powers, but he had pulled away from her the minute he had felt her magic go through him, making her even more concerned as she now knew for certain that something fishy was going on and she was going to find out what it was as it hurt their marriage

She had already tried to give him the bracelet several times to try and cheer him up about the situation over the past few days, ever since the Valar brought Melkor back here as they had been incredibly busy preparing to fight Morgoth before that, but he had always brushed her off with a "not now" or "I'll look at it later, Gaileth." She had eventually gone to Aulë with her concerns, but even the Vala's reassurances to his Maia that Melkor wouldn't escape did nothing to make him feel better. Even his Vala didn't know what to do about the situation 

She eventually had enough after he had brushed her off again and finally put the bracelet on the main table in what had officially become their forge after they got married with a note addressed to him after she had promised her husband that she'd close down after she forced him to go to bed after another day of barely any talking to each other. She had really tried, but he rarely answered her anymore

She eventually arrived in their bedroom after closing everything down and washing herself and saw him sleeping, or at least lying with his eyes closed which meant he needed rest. While maiar couldn't get babies without permanently taking on a physical form, they could still have fun like married couples do, but ever since Melkor was captured, Mairon had either shied away from her touch or had told her he wanted to sleep.

He was honestly starting to scare her now with his behaviour and she didn't know what to do about it. She carefully climbed in bed and snuggled closer to him. No matter what he did or how he acted, he was still her husband and she loved him more than anything. She had never thought she'd feel this way about someone, but she did and she loved it. Mairon wrapped his arms around her, one of the few things that was still the same. "I love you, Mairon." She breathed, before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep

The next morning, Mairon woke up from his sleep incredibly early once again and carefully got up from their bed without waking his wife up up, Gaileth immediately moaning in her sleep as his body warmth left her by him standing up. He knew that he was worrying both her and lord Aulë, but he just couldn't help it. Ever since Melkor had returned in chains, he's had the same dream over and over again. 

It was always the same, with him agreeing to join Melkor and getting power beyond imagination and flashes of what they could do. He had started to accept the dreams coming back until he had seen a chained Gaileth in one of those flashes and he had fought against it, waking himself up to her sleeping. Arriving in the forge, he stopped at seeing the bracelet. Walking towards it, he saw the note and picked it up to read it. 

_My dearest Mairon,_

_I've wanted to give you this for quite a while now, but I just never found the right moment to finally give it to you or you didn't have time to see it as you were either working on something or were busy otherwise, especially in the past few weeks with Melkor back here in Valinor. I made it all on my own just for you as a creation day gift, but your creation day has long since passed by now, so I'm not exactly sure what to call it now. Just a simple gift from me to you, I guess because it probably doesn't count as a creation day gift anymore at the time of reading this_

_To tell you the truth, my darling, you're really scaring me right now. You rarely eat or drink much anymore as you're always busy and try to work yourself to unhealthy levels. You're always out of bed already when I wake up and you completely shy away from my touch whenever i try to hug or kiss you as if I will burn you to a crisp and it's worrying me. I love you, Mairon and that will never change. I wouldn't hurt you even if someone tried to force me_

_I do care about you, Mairon and you're not alone. I really want to help you, as does lord Aulë, but we simply cannot help you if you don't let us help. I know that something is wrong with you and I want to help you, support you and be there for you in every way a wife is supposed to be for her husband, but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away from you. Please, my love. Let me help you with whatever you're struggling with_

_Love, now and always,_

_Your Gaileth._

"I'm an idiot." He breathed, before he looked down at the bracelet. It was a thick, golden bracelet with one ruby in it. She had used his two favourite colours for this. It wasn't perfect, but it was good and Gaileth had clearly done her best on it, just for him. He had completely forgotten it had been his creation day a few weeks ago as he had been so busy with the fight against Melkor and the fact that he was in Valinor again.

He remembered Gaileth desperately trying to get his attention that day, but he had continuously brushed her off. He immediately whirled around at that despicable thought and quickly ran back to their home, thanking Eru that he hadn't started the forge up for the day yet and hoping she hadn't left yet. "Hello, lord Aulë. I'm taking the day off!" He called without even stopping for a second as he passed the Vala in the halls and Aulë watched him go in amusement, hoping that things would finally be better with his Maia 

Finally arriving home, he immediately ran up the stairs to their bedroom. "Did you forget something?" Gaileth asked sleepily, stil lying in bed as Yavanna had given her a day off. He quickly pulled off his boots and climbed back into the bed behind her, wrapping a warm arm around her. "I did. I forgot how important you are to me and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my darling." He breathed, kissing her shoulder and neck

She smiled at his words and turned around in his arms, looking up in his tearful eyes as she gently caressed his cheek. "What's going on, Mairon?" She asked quietly, really wanting to know. He told her everything about his dreams and how he had started to stop fighting as it seemed useless, until he had seen her chained in a brief flash. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful Gaileth. I didn't know what to do." He whispered 

She looked up at him and caressed his cheek as she quickly snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his wall chest to try and calm him down. He squeezed her tightly as he buried his face in her hair and smelled her scent, stil apologising over and over again for his behaviour. "You found the bracelet then?" She asked and he smiled, showing her that he was already wearing it. "It's beautiful, my beloved Gaileth and I'm so sorry for blowing you off again and again." He whispered and she smiled. "You're forgiven." She told him 

He sighed in relief and pulled her even closer to his chest, until she was positively squished in his arms. "Shouldn't you be working?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly and he let her go a bit. "I may or may not have quickly told lord Aulë that I was taking the day off while passing him in the halls on my way back here." He admitted and she immediately giggled, before cupping his face and kissing him deeply

He immediately kissed her back and carded her fingers through her hair. Pulling back, her blue eyes stared into his green ones with nothing but warmth and love in them. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded. "Of course." She answered "Even before Melkor revealed his true colours, you were wary of him. How did you know he was bad news?" He asked and she stiffened up, before sighing deeply.

"Let me tell you a little tale." She replied, pulling back and looking up at him. "Once upon a time, there was a being much like Lord Eru. Like the Almighty, he made several creatures from his thought and will and for a short while, things were incredibly peaceful. Until one day, the other God decided he wanted to create something different. His eldest and most powerful daughter didn't like these new creations and was afraid that they'd steal the spot of her and her siblings. So, she devised a plan." She began, cupping his face

"The oldest daughter desperately wanted to prove that those new creations were nothing special and corrupted the first two in existence. However, unlike what she had expected when she returned home, her Father wasn't happy with her actions at all and cast her away from her home into a cold and dark location that she could never escape from and there she stayed until the end of time." She continued, looking him in the eyes

"The new place was literal hell and forced to rule that place, she was only able to finish what she started and corrupting the new creations, knowing she can never go home ever again." She finished the story and he looked horrified. "That can't be the end. She's really stuck there forever?" He asked and she nodded. "Melkor reminded me of the daughter of the story. Far too prideful for his own good." She continued 

"However, where the eldest daughter had acted in the misconceived notion that her Father would love her and all of her siblings much less than his new creations and reacted too hastily according to that, he's just in it because he wants to have all the power for himself and is inherently selfish. I absolutely refused to let you be corrupted by him. I just wasn't going to lose you to him." She whispered. He immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. "I'm here, my beautiful Gaileth. I'm here." He reassured her, kissing her temple

She held him just as tightly, her fingers gasping his robe and feeling his body heat underneath it. She moved her lower body closer and felt him stiffen up in response. She smirked at him, before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the day and when Melkor tried to influence Mairon's dreams again that night, he instead got a enormous headache that felt like his head was on fire. 

Gaileth had almost missed it with all the drama going on, but the first elves had finally arrived in Valinor. She and Mairon watched them from a distance with curiosity as three different tribes of elves arrived, calling themselves the Vanyar, the Ñoldor and the Teleri respectively. While she thought the people of the Vanyar and Teleri were great, Gaileth really found her attention being pulled by the Ñoldor elves

One day, she was travelling the outskirts of the city of Tírion when she heard a voice. "Hello." The proud looking boy greeted her, holding his head high. She was wearing a spell of disguise so the elves couldn't see her, but it apparently didn't work on children. "Hello and who might you be?" She asked. "I'm prince Fëanor of the Ñoldor elves." He replied and she immediately curtsied in answer "Your Highness. Shouldn't you be with your father and tutors?" She asked and he sneered, the expression so odd on his child face that it took her back. 

"My father is busy with his new wife and his precious new children, completely forgetting that he has forgotten and has betrayed my mother." He huffed, crossing his arms and she winced at remembering his situation. His mother had willingly died and his father had remarried, the only elf to do so. "Wth all Due respect, your highness. I do not think your father has forgotten your mother and still loves her very much." She said

"Then why did he marry _her?!"_ The prince asked harshly, glaring at the city and more likely, the elleth who had taken his mother's place in his eyes. "Maybe because he wanted to give you a true family, not just you and him." She guessed. "But what of they take my place? What if he will love them more than me?" Fëanor asked and his words struck a chord. "Can I be very honest with you?" She asked and he nodded

"I actually used to know someone who thought the same thing a very long time ago. She thought she wouldn't matter anymore next to the shining new toys so to speak, but that's when she made the greatest mistake of her life. She acted on that thought and tried to prevent it. You know what that action brought her?" She asked and he shook his head in answer. "Pain. It brought her nothing but pain and loneliness. It gave her a fate worse than death. Don't make the same mistake as she did." She then cautioned him

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked and she thought for a minute. "You're a prince and people look up to you, correct?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, your siblings will be the same. They will look up to you and it's your job to show them how to be a proper member of the royal family. Instead of seeing them as rivals, see them as friends and students. Just don't be a bully. People will not listen to bullies." She told him. 

The prince seemed a lot happier now and at least willing to give it a chance. "Thank you, my lady." He said as another elf came to bring him back home, saying king Finwë needed him. "No problem, your highness. Good luck and goodbye." She greeted him as he walked away. She watched him with a smile, before losing her physical form and going back towards her husband and he was all too happy to greet her. 

Time passed again and many elves got children off their own, the prince that Gaileth had met getting seven sons. He tried his best to get along with his siblings after their talk, but it didn't take long before his pride took it too far and they eventually were back to square one. Oh well, he actually had tried and so had she, so no one could blame them. One day, Gaileth walked into their forge to begin the day, only to immediately sense that something was very off. Mairon was standing in the middle of the forge and nothing was lit yet.

His head was bowed and his entire posture was incredibly tense and shaking. She carefully walked closer to him, having a very bad feeling about this at seeing him holding something in his hands, one hand clutching and pulling on his braid, which was something he did when he was distressed about something. "Mairon?" She asked quietly, but he didn't react as he stared at the note in his hands.

She put her hand on his arm to see what he had in his hands, only to suddenly be harshly pushed against the wall, her husband holding his arm straight against her throat. "It's me, darling." She breathed at seeing his wide and panicked eyes looking at her without recognising her and realising that he was not thinking clearly about what he was doing at the moment. "It's your Gaileth." She continued as he breathed heavily.

Slowly, recognition and realisation started to cross her husband's face as he saw exactly who he was pushing against the wall and horror started to fill him. "Don't you know your Gaileth?" She asked as she reached out and caressed his cheek. He stumbled back at realising he had attacked his own wife, his beloved Gaileth and he sank to the ground, his knees hitting the floor as he covered his face and started to cry. She immediately fell to her knees next to him and embraced him, rubbing his back and kissing his temple. 

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder, apologising over and over again. Seeing the small note that Mairon had read lying on the ground, Gaileth carefully used her powers to make it float to her hand. Reading it, she immediately understood why her husband had reacted that way as it said that the Valar had released Melkor from his prison. Had so much time passed already?

Realising Mairon had thought her to be Melkor coming to tempt him again, she dropped the note and hugged him again. "I'm here, my darling. He won't get close to you ever again. I will not let him. I will protect you. I promise." She breathed. "I love you so much." He cried into her shoulder. " I love you too, my darling. He will not get to you. I will keep you safe." She promised as they sat there for a long time

Meanwhile, Melkor actually had several other things to think about than trying to seduce Mairon to his side again. He had already heard about his marriage to Gaileth when he was imprisoned in the halls of Mandos and honestly thought it to be an absolute waste of talent, but he had time to try again and most of his focus was now mostly on two other things: getting revenge on the elves as he knew it had been because of them that the Valar had fought and imprisoned him and getting something he had never seen before to his side

When he had been judged in front of the other Valar in the Ring of Doom, he had suddenly seen a magical jar with an ever burning fire standing next to the throne of Manwë. Even while contained inside that magical jar, he had immediately sensed the incredible power coming from it and he wanted it. He knew he could easily beat the others when having that fire and then, nothing could oppose him. 

Seeing it standing there next to his brother's throne unguarded, he went to inspect it. He knew it was too early to make his move and take it, but he was really curious. The heat was incredible and it felt like he was walking against a storm wind as he got closer. Eventually cupping his hand around the jar, he felt his hand starting to hurt because of the heat and he quickly pulled his arm back. What was this thing? 

"Melkor! You weren't planning to take the Fire of Power, were you?" Tulkas asked loudly as he suddenly entered the room and Melkor was actually startled for a short second. "Not at all. I was just curious because I have never seen it before." He replied. "It is remarkable, isn't it? All that power contained inside that jar." Tullas commented, keeping a close eye on the evil Vala and seeing the greed for power in his eyes. "Indeed, my brother is lucky to have such a power source." Melkor commented and the other chuckled.

"Oh, this doesn't belong to Manwë." He said with a laugh. "Then to who does it belong?" Melkor asked in confusion. "Only the Almighty knows the answer to that particular question, but I do already know that it isn't either of us. Even standing here, I can barely stand the heat of it. Whoever it does belong to, it must be a fearful being to hold this much power." Tulkas answered, giving Melkor a look.

The evil Vala hummed, before leaving the room without another word before he could make a mistake. Tulkas watched him go, before turning to the fire and cupping the jar as well. While certainly hot to the touch, it didn't start to burn him like it had with Melkor. "I think you'll find out who it belongs to very soon, Melkor." He muttered darkly, before leaving the room as well, the flame still burning on Manwë's throne

After discovering that peace of information, Melkor immediately started to influence the Ñoldor against the Valar and especially Fëanor was susceptible to his whispers and lies as his pride became his downfall. Mairon and Gaileth stayed as far away from him as possible, often working with Curumo as he and Mairon were friends. Gaileth didn't really like him if she had to be completely honest, but he hadn't done anything to anger her, so she didn't say anything for now as she kept her eye on Melkor

Eventually, the influence of the evil Vala's numerous lies finally came to a head when Fëanor threatened his half-brother at sword point and Gaileth immediately knew Melkor was responsible for it all as this all seemed way too familiar to her, but when they went to recapture him, he was already gone. Not long after that, a grand festival was held and everyone was invited, including the now banished Fëanor.

Mairon declined to go, saying that he didn't want to feast while Melkor was out there, wanting to go to their forge and make something. She immediately offered to go with him as well, but he shook his head "You go and have fun, my love. I'll see you once it's over." He promised as he kissed her. "Alright. I love you." She replied after breaking apart "I love you more, my beautiful Gaileth." He whispered, before leaving her.

Going to the forge and thinking of what he should make, he jumped at hearing Curumo's voice. "Hello, my friend." The other Maia greeted him and he whirled around. "Oh, Curumo. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" He asked and the weaker Maia smirked at him. "There's someone who wants to speak to you." He replied instead of answering the question as the shadows started to move. Mairon looked on in fear as the shadows took on a familiar shape. "Hello Mairon. I think it's time we talk." Morgoth said, a glowing box in his hands

At the feast, Gaileth was having a great time, when the two trees were destroyed by the creature Ungoliant and things went to hell. Fëanor found out that Morgoth had stolen his precious belongings: the Silmarils and had killed his father. The Valar chased after an apparition of Melkor, not knowing it was an illusion as the real one fled with more than one treasure. Suddenly having a very bad feeling, Gaileth rushed towards their forge.

It was in complete shambles with the table broken and papers and tools lying everywhere. It was clear that the had been a fight She stared at it in horror, before noticing something else lying on the ground. It was the bracelet she had given her husband, the ruby cracked and broken. Picking it up and realising what had happened, a fury she'd had never felt before filled her as she let out a roar that echoed inside the empty forge 

_"MELKOR!!!!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Melkor's in trouble now! 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
